pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Panic/Archive1
No moar red page for u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:27, 12 February 2008 (EST) :wtb moar red pages plox! - [[user:Panic|''' PANIC!]] 13:28, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::IS THIS RED ENOUGH? [[User:Railin|'''Railin]] 13:29, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::NO Rickyvantof 13:32, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::MOAR EPIX kthx - [[user:Panic|''' PANIC!]] 13:37, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::also, u signed at a 1337 time, is epic aswell =D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''InfestedHydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:36, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::That's the magic of the red page. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 06:56, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::NO U. : - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:49, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Less hanging flags ploxxorz. And I'm going to kill a kitten, too, now. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:55, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::meow --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:09, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Need permission to kill cats(i hate infested since he doesnt wanna be my valentine). - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:53, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::What I need is moar userbox abuse on my user page. And Hydra doesn't deserve to be loved anyway. He probably doesn't even have his attack range upgrades yet! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:58, 15 February 2008 (EST) You're so kewl you need an archive! So you need spam. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:22, 20 February 2008 (EST) :no u r - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:27, 20 February 2008 (EST) Wtf? Wtf? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:22, 20 February 2008 (EST) :FTW! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:27, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::TWF? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:38, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::WFT? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:41, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::::No u. Frans 09:41, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::::Wtf? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:57, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::::::i no lyk srsly! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:58, 27 February 2008 (EST) Me/Rt Solo So you reply to this faster? Wondershyism 17:13 21 February 2008 (GMT+1) :Probably not, but I reply to this because this is the proper place for it. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:16, 21 February 2008 (EST) Okay so why isn't the article deleted yet? Wondershyism 17:16 21 February 2008 (GMT+1) :PvX:DELETE - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:21, 21 February 2008 (EST) I have given my opinion about it, so where are you waiting for? Wondershyism 17:22 21 February 2008 (GMT+1) :It will be deleted by an admin in due course if they too believe it deserves deletion. You can rest easy and go back to farming. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:26, 21 February 2008 (EST) You need moar userbox? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:03, 26 February 2008 (EST) :so i herd. See use-R-paeg! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:10, 26 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:28, 26 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:35, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::I messed with your troll one to make it include an important conversation Display and I were having. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:50, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::Lmao XD. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 06:21, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::::<3 you'r "Wood Farming box" =D [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 14:39, 27 February 2008 (EST) The cake is a pie Discuss. Rickyvantof 11:06, 26 February 2008 (EST) :no u r! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:09, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::LIES! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:06, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::The LIES is a pie??! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:55, 26 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:06, 26 February 2008 (EST) Bcz spamming your talk page with randum cräpp is fawn. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:48, 28 February 2008 (EST) haithar -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:04, 28 February 2008 (EST) :ohaidere. You might wanna hide. Godly's about to spam this page into it's first archive I reckon. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:16, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Any minute. You want Nirvana or Userbox spam? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:35, 28 February 2008 (EST) More to come. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:44, 28 February 2008 (EST) Ehm, that was all, will maybe add some more later. Gotta play guild wars now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:34, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Two of the same is always cool... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:34, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::I like wtf? spam better. Or Still Alive spam. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:51, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::ZOMG! You stole my Brawl box! Q_Q. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 14:52, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::And countered Jethro Tull with Nirvana. Nevermind, Aqualung. <_< - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:55, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::: I just went through all recently posted pics and stole some. I'll add some Jethro Tull also. Happy? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:02, 28 February 2008 (EST) :LOL @ U. Read This, BTW, since it's on your talk page now http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thick_as_a_brick - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:05, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Lolwut. That's funny. But I liek my userboxes ;D. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:26, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Actually, at a quick glance, I can't find the truly funny part there. You see the guy shaking hands with the boy on the newspaper? When they released it originally, they made out that this kid "Little Milton" wrote it in a poem/essay contest and that they just put it to music. The cover is a spoof news story about the whole event :) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 04:30, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::I can! First: 43 minute song! Second: the picture on the newspaper. Third: ehm I'm bored! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:55, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::Yeah, it's 43 minutes, but it's like a whole bunch of little songs about the same thing all slurred together. A bit like the American Idiot album. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 06:02, 29 February 2008 (EST) Don't clean up the build! Edit conflict=no thx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:38, 29 February 2008 (EST) Yo Wanted to say Yo, I guess... happy ? :D ZOMG I'tssssssss PANIC 1!111!!! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:00, 2 March 2008 (EST) :eh? Who are you again? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:18, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::Ugh all wood farming have messed up you'r brain. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 12:50, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::Or maybe random people are trying to befriend me such that they can get their hands on my precious wood? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:56, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::Haha you just got busted Adriaanz :). [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 13:11, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::: NOWAI, I wanna befriend indeed, but I have my ooooowwwnn precious wood, muahaha. NOW U GOT BUZTEDZ0rz!11!! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:38, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::: You're not gonna stalk me now, are you? <_< - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:44, 4 March 2008 (EST) It's just u dude with the namethingy, most of my charrs are called mary the .... and it is my username on our guildforumxD —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' marytheone ( ) }. :Yeah I gathered. Just a mildly interesting random similarity. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:30, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Are your chars named Panic the .... ? I should probably change name to Dance then :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:44, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::Nope. Mary's referring to how on her(?) talk page I compared her username Marytheone with Marylebone in London. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:47, 3 March 2008 (EST) Possibly... Winner and holder of the best use of "zomg!" and the coolest userboxes here. :O --20pxGuildof 17:06, 3 March 2008 (EST) :I feel it gives everything I say a sense of manic importance. Except for the sarcastic comments, which then take on a patronising facet. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:09, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::I think the zomg bit in the sig is annoying and silly =\ rest about panic is ftw. Rawrawr 17:26, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::The zomg! seems emo to me for some reason — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:28, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::cuz you slit your wrists? Rawrawr 17:29, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::gan fockin dee ye in son — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:29, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::That was some pretty organized trolling there. It's hard to make comments that are less than a minute apart. --20pxGuildof 17:32, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::recent changes... Rawrawr 18:00, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Alt+r, enter, F5, F5, F5, F5, F5, F5... ? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 04:19, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Did you say winner of the coolest userboxes! Thanks a lot I've done 95% of them :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']]19px 13:03, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Correction. 82.5% of them. image:Panic_no_odds.png - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:13, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Lawl. Well I think you need a "thank-you-Godliest" userbox. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:35, 5 March 2008 (EST) There you go! Now post it on the top of the others. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:49, 5 March 2008 (EST) :That actually only makes it 82.9, chief. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:53, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Damn, forgot one userbox! Fuck I hate when I phail at math. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 5 March 2008 (EST) RAWRAWR & Me You keep talk normal, ill do his main until he gets banned. Rawrawr 13:29, 5 March 2008 (EST) :btw, are you pvp or pve? Nothing on your main tells =\ Rawrawr 13:33, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Both. Usually only do low-end PvP (RA, TA, AB) because my guild is pretty unmotivated in general :) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:35, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::You got msn? Rawrawr 13:36, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::Nope. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:38, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::Get it for winrar? Rawrawr 13:39, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::lol. winrar? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:44, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Lawl, srsly get msn QQ Rawrawr 13:46, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::eeeeeeh. I'd have to dl and install and stuffs -_- . 13:49, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::Learn to sign nubcake. Can you get on gw now? Rawrawr 13:51, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I did sign. Mostly. I am on. I was going to try out SV for a laugh. ~~ :::::::::::'eeeeeeh. I'd have to dl and install and stuffs -_- . 13:49, 5 March 2008 (EST)' ::::::::::::No sig, also whats your IGN Rawrawr 13:54, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Signing is hard! Check Temple of Balth's ID1 for a mostly nekkid redhead lol 13:56, 5 March 2008 (EST)~ ::::::::::::::By the profession changer. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:57, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::xD Rawrawr 14:06, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::The fact I worry about making my characters as pretty as possible might somehow have to do with the fact I suck @ playing. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:07, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::: No U 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:08, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::: And then there wuz sailens. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:09, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::: Can I also join you in GW, I'm nub kk? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:11, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::yeah yeah. Still there, Godly. Come play. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:12, 5 March 2008 (EST) C-C-C-C-C-C-Combo BREAKER (Ya I know Misfate does it better ), my main game-pc is broke, and this is my mom's laptop (PANIC), so yer can't join ME 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:14, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Who wants to join you anyway? :D -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:25, 5 March 2008 (EST) :: Becoz I owned a mini Island Guardian for 3 days.. muahahah 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:27, 5 March 2008 (EST) So much lag i couldnt move ftw. Rawrawr 14:38, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Eh. It happens. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:39, 5 March 2008 (EST) Kentucky Fried Chicken You just seem to be following me around eh? LunchboxOctober 09:07, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Because I've commented in the only three places you've made a contribution? :) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:10, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::Then I suppose Skakid or Guild of Deals is following everyone around... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:55, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::Yes, I troll. I admit to it!! Q.Q --20pxGuildof 15:08, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::I moar troll than both together sry.Rawrawr 10:05, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Musich! So what musich du u liek? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:07, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Loads of music. Except for srs bsns Rap. That's pretty gay. This kind of rap is awesome # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xEzGIuY7kw :And Goldie Lookin Chain is just plain fucking awesome... # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAZTLVJSlNw # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv-2XYOtgCg :but 50 Cent, for instance, needs to go back to prison and get his ass pummeled some more. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:15, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::Yarr! You can has archive, but not manlily big enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:10, 7 March 2008 (EST) Seven thirty seven comin out of the sky. Oh! wont you take me down to memphis on a midnight ride, I wanna move. Chorus: Playin in a travelin band. yeah! Well, Im flyin cross the land, tryin to get a hand, Playin in a travelin band. Take me to the hotel, baggage gone, oh, well. Come on, come on, wont you get me to my room, I wanna move. Chorus Listen to the radio, talkin bout the last show. Someone got excited, had to call the state militia, Wanna move. Chorus Oh! wow! Here we come again on a saturday night Oh with your fussin and a fightin Wont you get me to the rhyme, I wanna move. Chorus Oh! wow! Oh! Im playin in a travelin band; Playin in a travelin band. Wont you get me, take me hand Well, Im playin in a travelin band, Well, Im flyin cross the land. Tryin to get a hand, Playin in a travelin band, oh! wow! Hey! PvX fucked it up (which not is) MANLY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:20, 7 March 2008 (EST) Deja Vu, Some Day Never Comes, or Centerfield IMO - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 16:30, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Don't mind me, just passing through. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:33, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Don't mind me, I'm just passing out. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:08, 8 March 2008 (EST) BREAKING NEWS I forgot your IGN. Rawrawr 10:56, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :osht! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:57, 9 March 2008 (EDT) trol youre doing well — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:13, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :thx. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:13, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::You contribute too much :P, needs moar spam and less knowledge. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:17, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::and wuts ur IGN? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:17, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::lolwut? I has knowledge? I just make up pretty much everything I say. Including this. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:18, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Knowledge of making things up? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Maek archive, it takes 4 ages to go the end of paeg. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Huh. Looks like those Userboxes of yours have backfired! - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:12, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oh noes Q.Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:56, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Now maek a manly archvive kthx? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:54, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::no. R-chive R-lame. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:16, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::No U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:40, 10 March 2008 (EDT) D/any Undead Farmer Yes. Ofcourse it works on a Devish. its a Dervish build! Plus I tested it! Works like a dream... Smashman 19:00, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :wow. That's super. But you were! the one who asked! if it works on a dervish... - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 19:03, 10 March 2008 (EDT) I was asking Guild about the 55 he mentioned.It wasn't a serious comment.Smashman` :GoD was saying to go do something else with your Dervish (solo UW mebbe?) and farm undead with a 55 Monk. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:45, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Discuss image:Panic_srsbsns.jpg - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:55, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :I liked the mending wammo I fought earlier who was trying to make fun of the assassin on our team for using a "fucking shit wiki build." ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 09:10, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::My all time favorite was a warrior who used "Charge!" as his elite. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 09:27, 11 March 2008 (EDT) IT'S PENNYWISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:04, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :"My deadlights. Let me show you them." ? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:18, 11 March 2008 (EDT) image:Divine_Spirit.jpgimage:Vampirism.jpgimage:Contemplation_of_Purity.jpg Wrong? You tell me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:16, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :"Wrong" is a relative term. Just like "consent". - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 17:19, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::Stop being perverted Ricky, go farm more wood pl0x. kktybai. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 17:30, 11 March 2008 (EDT) noU noU —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hide-And-Seek ( ) }. :waddafak? no u! go farm wood! /shoo [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 04:35, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::Phail NoU chain! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:59, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::Pfsshht! No you chains ftl. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] ≈Spam Me 07:04, 12 March 2008 (EDT)